Many techniques exist for allowing individuals to access digital multimedia over the internet. Digital multimedia includes audio and video files. One challenge of providing access to digital multimedia over the internet is securing licensing rights of the performers, publishers and owners of the digital multimedia. There are different models of digital multimedia delivery. For example, a download store may provide a purchased digital multimedia file for download to an internet access device of a purchaser. A downloaded audio file may include digital rights management (DRM), which may restrict which devices may play the multimedia file.
Another model is a streaming service, where instead of downloading a multimedia file, a stream of the content of the multimedia file is transmitted to a device of a subscriber where the stream is buffered for rendering, but not otherwise stored. Internet radio is another delivery system that provides access to music selected and programmed by the provider, much like a conventional radio station except the delivery is via the internet instead of radio.
Another type of digital multimedia delivery uses a cloud service. Utilization of network storage of data files accessible via the internet is known as cloud storage. Services that provide cloud storage are called cloud services. Digital music players with access to cloud music services have made it possible for users to listen to music in their digital collection without requiring direct access to physical media storing music data. Users can wirelessly access music from a cloud service wherever they have internet access. Certain cloud music services allow a subscriber to license a song in the library of the cloud service, so that song is thereafter available to be streamed and/or downloaded to the subscriber on demand. Certain services allow subscribers to identify or upload music files already purchased/licensed by the subscriber to the cloud music service for access via cloud service. For example, a subscriber may identify a file on the service already owned by the subscriber in another format, or the subscriber may upload a file ripped from a compact disc (CD) owned by the subscriber.
While these and other delivery systems differ from one another in significant ways, each of these delivery systems is intended for rendering of the digital multimedia by an individual or organization with authorization to play the digital multimedia. Forms of such authorization include, for example, purchase of physical media containing the music file, for example, a CD, purchasing a digital download of the file, for example, an mp3 file, purchasing a subscription to a music streaming service, and purchasing a license to access specified songs on a cloud music service.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art digital multimedia hub 100. The hub 100 contains a controller 110, a network interface 130, a storage device 150, an audio/video processor 140 and an audio/video output 142. The storage device 150 may store digital multimedia files therein. The audio/video output 142 outputs audio and/or video to an audio/video system 180, for example, a home entertainment center with a video display 184 and at least one loudspeaker 188, and provides media file and internet media service access to the audio/video system 180. The hub 100 includes a network interface 130 providing access to a local area network (LAN) 260. The LAN 260 may provide wired and or wireless access to network devices, including access to the internet 290, for example, via a cable modem (not shown), as well as access to consumer electronic devices in the LAN 260, such as a tablet computer 264, a handheld mp3 player 266, or a personal computer 268.
The hub 100 provides a user interface allowing access to play media files stored on the consumer electronic devices 264, 266, 268 via the audio/video system 180. For example, the hub 100 may use the video display (184) for user interface purposes, for example, to display a menu of commands and/or services. The hub 100 may receive input via a remote control device, for example, a radio frequency remote or an infrared remote control (not shown), or via a controller application on the consumer electronic devices 264, 266, 268. The hub 100 may access streamed content from one or more digital media services 295, for example, on-demand video and/or audio streaming services, via the internet 290. In addition, the hub 100 may store account information for the digital multimedia services 295 in the storage device 150. For example, the hub 100 may store the username and password of an account holder for the digital multimedia service 295. The hub 100 stores account information of a single account holder for each digital multimedia service 295. The hub 100 is limited to accessing a preset list of digital multimedia sources, and is further limited to providing the rendering to a single audio/video system 180 connected to the hub.
Many people enjoy listening to music during a social gathering. Individuals in these gatherings may wish to share songs from their personal music collections for the gathering. However, due to the variety of digital music delivery systems and digital rights management systems, it may be difficult or inconvenient to share songs from the digital collection of an individual with the gathering using prior art such as the digital multimedia hub 100 without violating license agreements for the digital multimedia. Furthermore, individuals at the gathering may find it difficult or inconvenient to access music they discovered at the gathering. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address the abovementioned limitations.